


知名不具

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	1. Chapter 1

李飞心想，我真是闯了鬼。

天津城出了件凶案。案子实不大，海河里浮起来一家三口，其中的女人是一尸两命，也就是四条人命。海河哪年不淹死个百来人，穷人活不下去了，一家人一起投了河也不一定。其实有些经验的老差人一看就知道三口人都是先死了再抛尸的。这家人是外地逃荒来的，穷得叮当响没油水可捞，地面上也没有个三亲六戚，连个领尸体的人都没有。这样的案子向来民不举官不究，尸体当河漂子埋在城外乱坟岗完事。

好巧不巧，发现浮尸的是个从租界溜出来的洋大人家的公子，三更半夜搂着个美娇娘在海河边上吹冷风，正美着，就见到河里浮起来三具死尸，差点把怀里的小娘子也推到河里去了。

元朝的时候蒙古人坐金殿，是故蒙古人是一等人，色目人是二等人，汉人南人分列三四等。现今北洋政府的大总统分明是个中国人，大家却都知道最惹不起的是住在租界里的那些洋老爷。

洋人一个电话打到天津警察总局，上面立刻施压，要把这个案子办得彻底，办得漂亮。

警察局的公差向来给人只知道盘剥敲诈不会办事的印象，其实里头真有能人。李飞的师父没两天就把案子破了。原来这家的男主人是个泥瓦匠，平时爱抽两口大烟。当时官面上是禁烟的，这个人只好到私烟馆去抽，在里面结识了一群地痞无赖。日子久了，这个泥瓦匠眼馋私烟馆的进账多，也想在里头掺一脚，趁着和一个地痞在自己家里喝酒的时候提了出来，还威胁说不答应就把地痞倒腾烟土赚差价的事捅到私烟馆老板那里去。两个人争执起来。地痞也是喝多了，手上没留劲，把泥瓦匠推得磕在桌角上，当场一命呜呼。泥瓦匠的老婆孩子都在家，地痞看一不做二不休，干脆把女人和小孩分别弄死，尸体趁夜抛入海河，料的是泥瓦匠是外地来的，官府不会管这种闲事。

谁成想洋老爷不仅要警察局办这个案子，听说其中的女人是孕妇，又大呼什么人道主义精神，要求追查到底。警察局只好把地痞抓了一批，又把私烟馆封了一批。再还要追查烟土的来源，这件事却没有人愿意办了。当时连北洋政府都管不到地方的事，更何况是一个天津警察局要查外地的案子。最后皮球踢来踢去落到李飞头上。

他打天津城出来，拿着文书一路南下摸到广州。广州已经建立国民政府，还是卖面子，有人出来接待他。但广州城也乱着，连续出了几件灭门案，受害的都是有名的富户。国民政府才建立没多久，眼皮子底下出这种案子别说多丢人，当下集中所有力量侦破。李飞来是来了，谁也没空理他，只在官面上行他一个方便，允许他自己去查案子。

粤地气候湿热。李飞一路往粤北走，没少翻山越岭，被山里的毒蚊子叮出好多大包。他本来就不懂粤语，到了乡野地方更难和人交流。

这天太阳毒辣，闷热异常，空气稠重，贴在皮肤上，让人连汗都出不出来。李飞在镇里和人比手画脚了一天一无所获。镇上的人排外，他找不到宿地，心想着趁天色早赶紧上路，兴许能寻到个住的地方。没想到才出了镇就见天空中聚起乌云，李飞紧赶两步，雨点已经噼里啪啦落了下来。

这里的雨可不一般，铺天盖地，劈头盖脸，能下得和天上往下发洪水一样。李飞抹一把脸，瞥到不远处有个隐约的轮廓。

荒宅破庙也罢，有片瓦遮着就行了。李飞这么想着，腿上加快，往那里去。

走近了发现是栋破屋，就和这里常见的样式没有区别，正中间是几进的堂屋，两侧各有几排横屋，一排横屋便接着后面半圆形状的一层围屋，算作是一围。这栋屋子看着很大，有三围之多，不知道怎么破落了。屋前应该有个半圆形的水池，也早就干涸了，里面长满野草，积着淤泥，被雨水打出一个一个的坑。

屋子看起来没人住，李飞反倒放下心来。这样总不至于被人拒之门外。

堂屋的门紧锁，旁边横屋的门却已经塌下来，斜到一边，露出后面一个黑洞洞的豁口。

李飞走到豁口前，忽然停住脚步。

里面有动静。

雨已经下得很大，遮天蔽日，耳朵里除了雨声听不到什么声音。也没有光。李飞却知道屋子里有东西在活动，而且不是老鼠一类的，是人。

这更多是他这么多年跟着师父走访查案锻炼出来的直觉。不过他们做公差的，常常犯险，有时候就是靠直觉救命。

李飞当下放轻脚步，身上防备着，蹑手蹑足往破屋走。也奇怪，屋子里的动静一下子没了，像里面本来就什么都没有。

他走到横屋门边。豁口不够大，他伸手要去拉门板，忽然里头浓稠若有质的黑暗晃了一晃，就像被搅了一搅，从深处浮出来一个东西。

是一张猴脸。

李飞吓了一跳，手不自觉动了，再才看清那是副面具，后面应该是个人。要把拳头收回来却来不及了。谁料那猴脸一歪，硬是擦着李飞的拳头躲开了拳风，不知哪里伸出来一只手，直袭向李飞的咽喉。

这时有个人高声说话：猴子！

李飞收住拳头，借着隐约的一点亮，看清站在门内的是个戴猴脸面具的人，个头不高，也不矮，看身量年纪不大，包手脚的衣靠，猿背蜂腰，鹤势螂形，一只手扎着一个抓的手势，想来刚才是要扣他的喉咙。

猴脸面具上挖了两个洞，后面两只圆咕隆咚的眼睛骨碌碌一转，收起手臂，转身往屋内走去。

那个声音又说话了：外面的朋友，一起进来吧。

李飞直觉这戴猴脸面具的人不善，屋里还有别人，不一定是什么形势。但雨越下越大，实在没有别的地方可去，于是仍防备着，跟在猴子后面进了屋。

门内应当是两排横屋间的天井，这里的天井却不知道被什么东西盖住了，不见天光，正好，也淋不到雨。

猴子的脚步拐了个弯，往更靠外的一排横屋走。李飞跟着，绕过一堵断墙，见到一间屋子里点着一堆火。

李飞刚才就觉得这破屋内黑得出奇。火堆不大，火光更像是被压住了，只照亮周围一小块地方。

火堆边坐着个人，再往外还有两个人的轮廓，和猴子一样的打扮，都扣着张面具。

猴子走过去在火堆边那个人身后坐下。李飞站在门口。

火堆边的人还真戴了一个唐僧的面具，也抠了两个洞，嘴巴割开一条缝，足够插进去烟袋杆。

粤北常见的烟具是竹子或者木头做的烟杆，一头嵌一个小的铜胎放烟丝，另一头安铜烟嘴，有钱的就安玉的，或者玛瑙的。这人抽的烟袋杆却看不出是什么做的，通体乌黑发亮，被这一点点火光照着也看得出来很莹润，且浑然一体，像整个雕出来的。

烟丝也古怪。李飞的鼻子灵，闻不出来那是哪种烟丝的气味。

那人抽了一口烟袋，把烟杆在地上磕一下，说：敢问是走哪条路的朋友？又是往哪里去？

这是跑江湖的人互相试探的春典。

李飞只答：走来路来，往去路去。

有人冷哼了一声。

那人又问：有来路去路，又为何无姓无名？

李飞：见不着面，何必在乎姓名？

这一番是针锋相对。话说到这份上，李飞防着对方发作，那人却把罩着脸的唐僧面具一掀，他身后的几人也跟着掀下面具。

面具下面是张方脸，浓眉大眼，生得周正，又说不出从哪里透着一股邪气。原本在他后方一高一矮的二人，矮的是刚刚冷哼的那个，白净脸细眼，高的高鼻深目。

猴脸面具下面则是张像小孩一样的脸，脸颊鼓得高高的，显得像嘬着嘴，嘴巴厚，眼睛圆，直勾勾地盯着李飞。

说话那人指指自己：唐僧。

又依次指指身后几人：猴子，八戒，沙僧。

李飞差点笑了。那人又说：彩阡子没名没姓，朋友别见怪。

这话又说软和了。彩阡子就是彩立子，也就是变戏法的，算是下九流，很多是孤儿，没名姓并不奇怪。

李飞点点头，不说自己来历，那人也不再逼问，反倒招呼他：雨天寒气重，朋友过来坐。

说着挪了挪，在火堆边让出一个位置。李飞不好拒绝，加上这雨势惊人，从地面往上反寒气，干脆坐到火堆边去烤火。

彩戏班子走江湖卖艺，身边往往带着不少变戏法用的道具。这四个人也不例外，墙角堆着好几只大大小小的箱子，八戒和沙僧就坐在箱子上。

唐僧身边放了个蒲包。他放下烟袋杆，打开蒲包，里面是黑黢黢干肉一样的东西。他把蒲包递给猴子，猴子往前挪了一点，也坐到火堆边，摸出一把小刀把干肉切成一片片放到火上烤。

他用刀尖挑着肉，一次只烤一片，烤好了就放在蒲包上。八戒和沙僧从箱子上下来。猴子烤好一片肉，放在蒲包上就有人取走，四个人依次，一人一次取一片。轮到猴子的时候他就直接把肉连着刀尖送进自己嘴里。

唐僧见李飞在看他们，问：朋友要不要也来一口？

锃亮的刀尖挑着肉片没入猴子厚厚的嘴唇，又拔出来。

墙角堆着的箱子发出咯啦啦的响声。

唐僧一偏头，八戒站起来向墙角走去。火光照不到那里，李飞看不清他做了什么，只听到箱子又不响了。

他摇摇头。

唐僧：主家额外给了两只鸡，活的，还没放血呢。

李飞从自己怀里掏出一包东西：我吃这个。

他防着这一行人。他们藏得很好，但刚才八戒站起来的时候还是被他看出来了。彩戏班子会带尺把长的砍刀吗？

连环灭门案闹得广州府满城风雨，通缉令贴得满大街都是，李飞看了一眼，也是一行四人，戴着面具，没见到脸。

他把包里的东西放在火上烤软。那是他在镇上买的，糯米做的。南甜北咸，这里面又放了重油，他其实吃不惯，咬了两口就觉得咽不下去。

猴子却像很感兴趣，老往他手里瞟。

李飞又咬了一口米粄。猴子咽了咽口水。

倒是真的像小孩子。李飞明明在提防他们，又忍不住要被逗笑了。

李飞不说话，唐僧也不和他搭话。奇怪的是他们四个人自己也互相不说话，就是吃肉，在火堆边坐着。

雨下得泼天，屋里又黑，看不出天色早晚。李飞渐渐困了，想来是已经晚了。他心里防着屋里这四个人，不敢睡，怕睡着了被人来一刀，可这阵困意来得迅猛，他上下眼皮像被糊住了似的，怎么都睁不开，心想莫不是着了这几人的道？

他又觉得不会。李飞的师父早年间在江湖上是有头有脸的人物，结识了不少三教九流，有个拜把的兄弟是外八行的奇人，可以算是李飞的师叔。李飞从小有这位师叔指点，一般的江湖门道他都知道，也会破。艺高人胆大，他并不怵这四人，甚至还想着要怎么再探这些人的底细，天亮了怎么把他们扭送到公家去。不过他也记得师叔的话，双拳难敌四手，打雁的最容易叫雁啄瞎眼，当下留了个心，站起来，说：吃多了，我出去逛一逛。

唐僧把他叫住了：朋友，听我一句话，哪都别去，就在这间屋里待着。

李飞：怎么？

唐僧又在抽那个烟袋杆，砸吧两下嘴，说：这栋屋子不干净。

信神信鬼的人不少。不过李飞从小听他师叔讲那些装神弄鬼的人是怎么行的骗术，并不把这些当一回事。而且他自问身正影直，平生不做亏心事，鬼神找他他也不怕。

见他不以为意，唐僧又说：这栋屋子原来的主人是在南洋做生意的商人，明朝年间就举家去了南洋，不知道多少代了，到了清末，想起来要回乡祭祖，先是重修了祖宅，又请了不少艺人来表演，仪式办得轰轰烈烈。这家人从南洋回来带了不少金银财宝，被这附近的盗匪盯上了，趁着祭祖的时候杀进来，上百口人连着那些来表演的艺人，全做了刀下亡魂。

唐僧：听说这家人还从南洋带回来一个不得了的宝贝，就藏在家里，但是盗匪怎么找都没能找到。那个时候闹长毛，盗匪带着金银投诚了清军，很快被灭了。有逃出来的，走漏了消息，引得好些人前后来寻宝，却都是无功而返，而且没一个落了好下场。

唐僧：镇上的人都不敢往这里来，说这家人冤魂不散，在这栋屋子里作祟。

李飞只听着。他并不信。清末正是天下大乱的时候，有几个人能落了好下场？牵强附会罢了。

唐僧：也有说这家人不是露了白招来了盗匪，而是当时镇上的人眼红他们的钱财，故意把消息卖给盗匪。

李飞暗想，那难怪镇上的人不敢来。

他说：那也和我没关系。就是逛一逛。

他仍旧往外走，唐僧没再拦他。刚走到门外，身后幽幽飘来一个声音。

唐僧：这家人是姓李的。

李飞猛地回头，看到四人已经又把面具扣上了。点点火光一烁，做工粗糙的面具显得妖异非常。

唐僧面上裂开一道口：朋友不会刚好也姓李吧？

李飞背心一凛，转过头，走了。

 

围屋一层套着一层，李飞走在两层围屋间被盖住的天井里，隐隐能听到外面的雨声。他能夜视，举目望去，这栋屋子破败归破败，看得出来修筑得极其精美，门楣梁柱上的图案美轮美奂，用了上好的樟木，这么多年了连个虫蛀的洞都看不见。

他信步闲游，觉得精神好了一些。想到刚才唐僧说的话，觉得诡异，又想不过是巧合罢了。

不知不觉走出去不少路，他打算往回走。刚转过身，忽然颅中剧痛，两边太阳穴有什么在往里钻似的疼，疼得他咬紧了牙，往前跌跌撞撞走出几步，昏死过去。

他听到了歌声。

一个音节接续一个音节，有的拖了老长，有的赶着往前，下一个把上一个都盖住了。他听不懂唱的是什么，又好像听得懂。

歌声搅动他的五脏六腑，如焚五内，他忍不住张开口要惨叫。

惨叫声被吞掉了。他睁开眼，一张脸贴得极近，口舌被另一幅温热的口舌含着，圆咕隆咚的眼睛映着他，泛着一层水泽。

根本不让他出声，这人吻得更深，嘬着他不放，把他口里的东西卖力往自己口里吞。

给吻出了水声，啧啧作响。猴子面具扣在额头上，挤在两个人中间，发出些微微的摩擦声。

猴子的嘴唇又肉又厚，吻着勾人。李飞忍不住要咬住他好好磨一磨。

这时候猴子却退开了，两张相贴着的嘴分开一道缝隙。肉肉的嘴唇间伸出一点舌尖，猴子往李飞嘴角一舔，把那里的涎水舔掉，手指钻上来，贴在自己唇上，也贴在李飞唇上，用气声说：嘘——

然后又吻上来，整个人往李飞身上挤。李飞靠在个什么上面，猴子就跨在他身上，屁股挤在他胯间，主动把嘴唇送给他。

李飞咬住他，舌头探进去卷着舌头，冷不防一个东西从那张口里滑到他口里，他没防备，一下咽下去。

从喉咙里翻起一股又呛又辣的味道。他要呕，嘴巴却被猴子堵住了，从唇到齿到舌到腭的被舔弄了一通，腰被把着。

那东西就这样落了肚。猴子再次退开，舌头卷起唇边的湿液。李飞要说话，猴子一把把他嘴捂住。

不知道什么地方好像响起了声音，很模糊，听不出来是什么。

李飞再凝神去听，就只有雨声了。但他清楚地记得雨声本来在他的左侧，半圆形的围屋则是往右侧延伸。现在雨声却在他的右侧，围屋往左侧延伸。

难道他走到了围屋的另一头？他明明没有走那么远。

猴子从他身上下去，又将他拉起来。两个人一前一后，猴子走在前面。李飞想问他刚刚给自己吃的是什么，又忍不住盯着那个屁股看。

猴子的衣服很紧，贴在身上。他瘦，刚刚挤在李飞身上的时候却觉得出来紧实有肉，屁股更是圆又弹。李飞低头看自己，胯间鼓起来一包。

李飞叫他：喂。

前面的人不理。

李飞又叫：喂，你给我吃的是什么？

猴子回头瞪李飞一眼。面具还架在他额头上，一晃一晃的。

猴子：我不叫喂。

李飞这还是第一次听他说话，有点含混，有点鼻音。

猴子：我叫悟空。

李飞心想唐僧叫他就叫猴子，原来还是有大名的。他一副气鼓鼓的样子，李飞觉得满好玩，从善如流：悟空，你给我吃的什么？

猴子：好东西。辟邪的。

又说：叫你莫瞎跑。

他讲话有点口音，听着不像本地人。唐僧也不像本地人。不过彩立子本来就是走南闯北的营生，不会停留在哪一处地面上。

李飞：我怎么会在这里？

猴子睨他：莫不是我把你搬过来的？

李飞心里头认定他是个凶徒，可是又忍不住要发笑。

他一笑，猴子脸愈发沉下去，忽然凑过来，鼻子贴在他身上一拱一拱，从喉咙底下拱到胸口。

猴子：好香啊。

李飞把手伸到怀里，贴着他的鼻子，掏出那个装米粄的包。

猴子的鼻子跟着过来。

李飞拿着装米粄的包晃一晃，猴子的头就跟着晃一晃。

看得李飞想在他头上抓两把。

李飞：送你了。

他把米粄塞过去，猴子抬起手来接，袖口滑出来一个东西，是一串粉红色的珊瑚贝编的手链。这种贝壳其实是江里的蚬子，剥掉肉以后放在太阳下面晒，大约十个里面有两三个能被晒成粉红色，说不上贵重。

李飞就是好奇，他觉得猴子不像会戴这种东西的人。

猴子看他在看那个手链，动一动手腕，贝壳撞在一起锵啷啷作声。

猴子挺得意：我妹妹给我编的。

李飞诧异：你有妹妹？

猴子顾着剥那个包，眼睛翻起来斜他，还啧了一下嘴，像是在说自己为什么不能有妹妹。

他们继续往前走。猴子狼吞虎咽吃了一整块米粄，剩下两块，他又收回去了。李飞猜他是不是要带回去给那个妹妹吃。小孩子爱吃甜的。

他真的走到了围屋的另一端，现在跟着猴子再沿着弯曲的天井绕回去。雨还在下，也不知道几更了，除了雨声就是风声。好几次他凝神去听，确实没有别的声音。

他们走到了围屋的另一半，就是他来的那一半。越走越前，唐僧他们在的那间屋子就越来越近，李飞突然觉得脖子发毛。

他听见隐约的歌声，和他昏过去的时候听到的歌声相似。

是唐僧在唱。

他砸吧一口烟袋唱两句，唱的是土语。兴许不是第一遍听，李飞听懂了。

盘弧有灵，感应成龙

有宫娥为妻，生六男六女

青山荒地，得命生活

盘王数日不归家，原被凌羊角刺死

子孙逐日寻死尸，将回南山垌安葬

唱跳作乐三日夜，惊天动地，敕伊十二姓

收得黄金入木亟，侍奉香火，享受无疆

唱到这里不唱了，抬头看一眼，说：回来了？

猴子走过去，在唐僧身后坐下，面具不知道什么时候扣回了脸上。

李飞：你唱的是什么歌？

唐僧：盘王歌。这里信盘王的地方都是这么唱的。

李飞在火堆边坐下。唐僧又说：这家人的祖宅修在这个地方是有来由的。他们虽然和镇上的汉人穿一样的衣服，说一样的话，其实是厍族人。

唐僧：厍族就是信盘王的。

话里似乎有话。

唐僧又岔开话头：这个歌每个垌子唱起来不一样，好比末一句，有的唱的是黄金，有的唱的是金子，日久天长，也就真当收起来的是金子。

唐僧喷了一口烟，烟又辣又呛，闻起来和猴子之前喂李飞的东西相像。

李飞：难道不是？

唐僧：不是。

但是他也没说是什么。

李飞又问：我吃的是什么？

唐僧嘬烟袋：和我这个烟丝一样，祛湿的，也辟邪。朋友，听我一句劝，这栋屋子不干净，你莫乱走，听到什么，看到什么，也只当没有。

唐僧：等到明天早上天亮了，出了门就当没来过。

李飞听他的意思是要自己不要多管闲事。他心里的疑惑很深，但是面上没有露出来，点点头，说：好。

说完走到一边，就地一躺，做出睡觉的样子。其实他根本不打算睡，知道这些人在这栋屋子里有所图谋。图谋什么？无非就是那个传说中的宝贝。李飞不在乎什么宝贝，他就是想看看这些人是不是在广州城里杀人劫舍的凶徒。

做下灭门案的凶徒靠的就是迷香。李飞猜测自己先前昏迷，听到歌声，很有可能都是迷香的作用。他又被猴子喂了东西，可说是凶多吉少，不过他向来胆子大，加上这一行人里里外外透着古怪，更让他想一探究竟。

他闭眼屏息。这功夫是他跟他师叔学的，自信连死人都能骗过去。果然过了一会听到身后有响动，一个人靠过来，伸出手指，先放在他颈后，指尖挠他的发茬子，又绕到前面，顺着他的下巴慢慢往上摸，贴着他的嘴唇摩挲了很久，再伸到他的鼻子下面，轻轻一下一下挠他的人中。

李飞都快被挠笑了，听见唐僧问：睡着了吗？

猴子：睡着了。

手指收了回去。响起几个人的脚步声，还有什么重物在地上拖曳的声音。李飞想着等一会再爬起来，却突然天旋地转，一股辣又呛的味道涌出来裹住他，拖着他往下坠，他真的昏睡过去。


	2. Chapter 2

李飞在做梦。梦里有人唱歌，歌声飘飘渺渺的。

像是一个人在唱，又像是很多人在一起唱。像是男人在唱，又像是女人在唱。

盘州歌词都唱了，一心爱入桃源洞

桃源云雾暗朦胧，扇开云雾入桃源

不知桃源向哪边，仙人手指白云边

手拿刀子劈核桃，桃源洞头七条水

三条污浊四条清，三条污浊桃源水

桃源洞头盘民屋，盘民门口鲁班造

盘民屋底起门楣，红漆柱头雕有龙

屋底又连鱼子塘，仙桃又横及荔枝

三垌糯米四垌粘，上垌生禾下垌荒

桃源洞头七家屋，三家富贵吃白饭

唱到这里，李飞醒了。火堆还噼啪地在烧，屋里已经没了其他人的动静。李飞暗恨自己怎么睡着了，凝神细听一阵，确定了四周真的没有人，一个骨碌从地上站起来往外走。

他还能听到歌声，远远地在唱。出了门还是那条封起来的天井，歌声是从天井另一侧传来的。他沿着天井找，在一间屋子的墙上找到一个破洞，钻进去，继续往里。

他本来在整栋屋子最靠外的那一层围楼里。一般屋子再怎么大也不过三四围，最大的能多到五围。这栋屋子却不知道是修了多少层围楼，他穿了一条又一条天井，钻过一间又一间屋子，眼前的景象竟然还是这样，没有一点变化。

屋墙并排弯曲着向两端延伸，一间一间的屋子，全是同一个样貌，像没有尽头似的。

李飞捏了一把汗，暗忖自己难道中了迷香？还是围楼层层叠叠把他绕迷路了？不管怎么说往回走更危险，当下也只好寻着歌声继续找过去。

又穿了两层围屋，眼前有了亮光。

李飞谨慎，没有立刻出去，从屋墙的破洞边上往外看。堂屋外被层层围屋圈住的这块空地叫花头，也叫化胎，多种些花果树木。地面铺着石板，暴雨如倾，雨水打在上面当当响。远处靠近堂屋的地方有一道石坎，旁边栽着一棵树，是棵李树。树的枝杈垂下来一根，上面挂着一盏灯，也不知道烧的是什么，灯色青白，这么大的雨水竟也没给打熄了。

这叫高灯下亮。只不过灯本身不够亮，加上大雨像一层飘荡的幕布隔在中间，只模模糊糊地照出来树下有四个人影，歌声就是从那里来的。两个人影弯着腰，两个人影站着，弯腰的两个手上在动，传出来像磕到什么东西的声音。

李飞看的分明，这是在挖地。这时候他还是不怕，反倒是心里头奇怪。如果这栋屋子里的宝贝就是埋在地下的，当年盗匪杀进来早就该找到了。如果不是，那这四个人在找什么？

他想着事，一个不注意，肩膀碰到墙边挨着的一只矮柜。矮柜放了这么些年早已腐朽不堪，被他一碰，其中一只柜脚断了，眼看要倒。

李飞赶紧抱住柜子，顺着慢慢往下将矮柜放倒，生怕发出点声响被外面的四个人听到。

他放平柜子，转头回到破洞边再往外看。

四个人影不知道什么都站了起来，垂手垂头，并成一排。四张面具扣在四张脸上，青白色的灯光从后方高处照下，背着光的面具显得诡谲莫名，身前拖着四个长短不一的影子。

四张面具同时抬起来，看向李飞。

李飞惊出一身汗。

他醒了。

冷汗出了满身，心砰砰直跳，要从喉咙里蹦出来。头也疼，被箍住了往死里勒似的疼。李飞捂着脑袋站起来，发觉四周的景象不对劲。

哪还有什么火堆，破屋，彩戏班子的行装。他站在一间古色古香的屋子里，有柜子，有桌子，一侧墙上挂着画卷，下面摆着方桌和两把太师椅，旁边有一人那么大的胆瓶，描龙绘凤，里面插着新鲜的芭蕉叶。

鲜嫩翠绿，叶梢好像还滴着水。

李飞头痛欲裂，跌跌撞撞往外走。他是醒了，还是还在做梦？头疼的他什么都想不了，只知道朝外撞。有歌声，他追着歌声的源头去。

外面是敞亮的天井。雨不知道什么时候停了，天也亮了，屋子里好像有很多人，但是在窄窄的一道天井里他什么都看不到，只听见走动和说话的声响。

还有歌声。他沿着墙摸，摸到一扇门就推开往里走。一路上竟一个人都没有遇到。

不知推了第几扇门，他走到了横屋尽头，再隔着一道天井就是堂屋。这里的天井比围屋间的宽敞，像院子，里面站着许多人。李飞从他们中间挤过去，那些人被他碰到东倒西歪，没一个回头骂他一句。李飞没看到他们任何一个人的脸。

穿过天井，看到堂屋的门都敞着，连着两侧的花厅，里面摆着一张张圆桌。沿着圆桌放着着太师椅，全都朝着一个方向。

李飞恍恍惚惚走过去。从他侧面敞开的门看出去就是花头，这里该是上堂。他在一张太师椅上坐下，正对花头，对面围屋正中的那一间又叫龙厅，里面搭起一个戏台，台上有人正在唱戏。

又不是戏，更像歌。接着李飞听过的歌在唱。

三垌糯米四垌粘，上垌生禾下垌荒

桃源洞头七家屋，三家富贵吃白饭

桃源洞头七家屋，三家姓桃四家李

盘家屋底有莲花，花落水底又翻生

三家富贵四家贫，李屋门前四季花

住在桃源八百年，一年四季见花园

桃源洞头清水隔，南岭山头出贵木

里头又隔万重山，谁得到州造渡船

台上的人表演翻山、伐木。几人并成一列，作出将巨木拽倒的模样。一列人中间闪过一张猴脸。李飞一看，那不是猴子吗？

台上的人又开始唱。

三百人齐齐砍，船成了

三百人齐齐号，船成了

织得船蓬遮细雨，船成了

踏上船头齐声喊，船到水

李飞再仔细去看，哪还有猴子的踪影。

台上的人造出大船，推船入海。船行到海中遇到巨浪，船上众人焚香祷告，祈愿平安，并且允诺上岸后向神明还愿。浪涛平息，船到了岸边，还愿的仪式却没有进行。

李飞闹不清了，这是他看到的，还是他本来就知道？

四家盘民齐退洞，退到大河大海边

李家盘民齐过海，七天七夜难登岸

海里大风吹不停，大船搁在海中央

二家沉入海龙门，李家人许盘王愿

船头共许歌愿堂，许愿得止大风停

大船果然得登岸，南海游游送南洋

船到海边心又愁，还愿平安作急头

莲花落在屋头底，还愿平安作不得，三百六十年

不知何时堂中满是人，熙熙攘攘，川流不息，都和李飞一起看着戏台上的戏。圆桌上摆开流水的席面，盘碗碟盆不停地送上来，还有各色瓜果小吃，耳边听的尽是欢声笑语。

李飞穷得家徒四壁，但这么多年跟着他师父走动探访，破了不少案，里头很有些个被牵扯进来的富人，得他们帮忙，免不了要摆席招待他们。是以李飞见过吃过的好东西不少，摆在桌上的这些东西他却一样都不认得，只觉得异香扑鼻。他本来就只吃了一块半米粄，现在被香味一勾，觉得胃饿得发抽，本来疼得要命的头都像不疼了，满脑子尽是饿和馋，抓起桌上一个不知是什么的红果子就往嘴里塞。

果子捏着脆，沾到牙齿就化了，甜香的一股液体往他喉咙里流。

李飞还没来得及咽，突然后脑的头发被人抓住，有人在他喉咙上一掐，又伸手往他嘴里按着喉咙一抠，李飞登时弯下腰把嘴里的东西全吐出来。

一滩黑色的液体落在铺地的石板上，很快往下渗，只剩一团痕迹。

李飞抬头，看到掀起一半猴脸面具的猴子站在自己面前。

李飞：你……

他只说了一个字，猴子突然又抓住他下巴亲上来。也不知道口里含着什么，辛辣呛人的液体不等李飞反抗就流到他喉咙里去了。

李飞的嘴巴被堵得严严的，咳嗽都咳嗽不出来，猴子还尽往他嘴里舔，刮他的牙齿，咬他的嘴唇，像要把他给吃了。

但这吻很馋人。李飞干脆回应，和着猴子搅着两个人的舌头，吻得啧啧直响。

一年三百六十日，神要去

今年歌词唱不尽，神要去

来时船中无肚载，神要去

台上的人还在唱。李飞已经把猴子抱在了身上。他靠在太师椅里，猴子跨在他腿上坐着，捏着他的下巴。

猴子的骨架生得窄，腰更加细，李飞一臂就能圈住他。他往李飞身上挤，李飞也把他搂得死紧，两个人的涎水在下巴上糊成一片。

终于吻尽了兴，猴子退开一点。他的肉嘴唇都被吻得有点肿了，又靠过来，捧着李飞的脸，问：哪儿不舒服？

李飞心里动了一下。从掀开一半的面具看不到猴子的眼睛，他凑过去，脸埋在猴子颈间，在凸起来的锁骨上亲一下：头疼。

他这是在撒娇。李飞没爹没娘，从小是师父带大的。他师父脾气再好，他也始终记得自己是徒弟，不是儿子。李飞是没有撒过娇的。

猴子嘟哝：谁要你跑出来。

说是这么说，他还是抬手帮李飞摁着两边的太阳穴。他的手凉，像冰。李飞有心问他手怎么这么凉，又被这一丝凉劲钻到了头里把疼痛镇下去了，舒服得叹起来。

他眼前是猴子的胸脯。这人虽然瘦，却有肉。李飞将脸埋上去，隔着衣服也能觉出结实柔韧的肌理，还有凉。他忍不住往上哈气，希望能把这个人弄得暖一点。

猴子的手正贴着他的身体往下摸，时不时停下来按一按。他手劲正好，李飞被按得挺舒服，也就没有阻止他。

谁知道越按越往下，凉丝丝的手指头滑到他胯间，小蛇一样，握住他已经有一点硬起来的东西。

李飞不及说话，猴子又吻住他，这一次尽吸他的气，好像是个吸人阳气的妖怪一样。他的手握着李飞的东西上下动，自己靠过来，胯挨着李飞的胯一起动，头顶的面具哗啦哗啦直响。他的手离开了。两个人硬的东西抵在一起。唇分开。他抓着自己的衣襟往两边剥，露出来光裸的前胸往李飞跟前送。

皮肤光滑，纹理细腻，上面的点在李飞眼前晃个不停，激得他一口咬上去。

猴子低低地叫了一声，却叫李飞来劲了，愈发卖力地把那个点又吸又舔，连着一口口咬在猴子胸口上。窄而紧实的身体紧贴着他，屁股碾着他的胯，一团肉往他身上蹭似的。手不禁滑下去掬住这团肉揉搓挤捏。猴子像很得意，抱着他的头弯下腰来咬他耳朵，咬疼了才放开。

李飞也要去咬他，被他躲开了，把自己的裤子和李飞的裤子一起往下拉。那个圆鼓鼓的屁股露出来了，又挤到李飞身上。李飞全硬的东西嵌在那臀缝里，打出来一样的合契。

屁股肉夹着他的家伙事，李飞差点被夹射了，硬是忍住，但是叫声忍不住。

嘴巴却被猴子堵上了，叫声被猴子吞了。吞完了舔舔他，凑到他耳边轻声说：别出声。

他口鼻里的气全喷在李飞耳朵上，凉凉的，又像热热的。李飞头晕眼花，觉得脖子上的筋一跳一跳，底下的东西硬得不行，一定要插到什么里面搅一搅，当下已经听不到别的，耳朵里只有猴子的声音和远远戏台上的歌声。

船头点灯光流亮，远乡船上是龙鳞

流去流回入沙滩，无偶能回归本乡

照见客人远路来，脚踏皮鞋双叠双

猴子的屁股蹭着他的东西，一下一下。猴子趴在他耳朵边上问：你会不会啊？

李飞还记得猴子叫他不要说话，也不言语，顶到猴子胯间的那个口，硬硬的头就这么往里钻。

去时船中载牲头，装起大船水步边

去时船中载香炉，装起大船水步光

去时船中载酒缸，装起大船水步头

去时船中载歌词，装起大船水步堂

来时不忧去时忧，主人屋内使金钱

来时饮酒去时干，去时酒埕满房空

猴子被他顶得直喘气，底下也窄得很，李飞好不容易才挤进去一个头，已经爽得青筋直跳。

他有心等一下，怕把猴子伤到了，却听到猴子啧了一声，整个人往下沉，要坐在他身上。

李飞赶紧把他腰捏住。两个人这么一搞，李飞挤进去一点的东西又滑出来了。

啪。

猴子气得扇了他一巴掌，自己站起来把圆桌上的碗盘往地上扫，噼里啪啦，然后坐上去。他的裤子只退了半截，自己拿脚全部蹬掉，张开腿，露出来中间李飞想进没进去的那个口，手指摸到那里往里戳。

他先拿一个手指往里探，指甲圆圆的，整根手指逐渐没入，再拔出来。粉色贝壳做的手链滑下来压住他大腿根，压出一个印子。抽插几次之后手指换成了两根，再是三根，最后猴子拿三根手指拢着在自己股间进出，上面的东西滴水，打湿了毛，流下来被手指带着进到口里，又流出来，晶莹地糊在那个圆嘟嘟的屁股上。

李飞看得眼睛都红了，胯间的东西硬得发疼。

猴子把手抽出来。那个口本来被插着，一下子合不上，动一动，溢出来一点水。

猴子：来。

李飞把住他的腿插进去。

那个口已经软了，含着他的东西往下咽。真是极品。李飞被里面的肠道吸得头皮发麻，一点点地插到深处。猴子的面具已经落下来掉到一边，他拉高了脖子，露出来滚动的喉结。李飞弯下腰去咬他，同时干了进去。

爽快得像着了火，李飞又是血气方刚，这一路南下一直没空顾这事，今天叫他逮到了，掰开猴子的腿就是一阵猛干。猴子被他干得大腿直抽，整个人倒在桌子上前后晃动，桌子也跟着咣咣响。他前面的东西一弹一弹的，手握成拳塞在嘴里，咬出了血。李飞不许他咬自己，掰开他的手，他就抱着李飞的脖子咬上来。好像咬破了。李飞被他喝着血，下面的东西也被他往里吞，想叫不能叫，一边手猛抓他大腿根结实的那一块，一边手抬起来揉他头发。也不知道是不是在哄小孩。

憋着不能出声可憋死他了。他又不想像猴子一样咬人。

锵啷一响，是猴子戴的那个手链。猴子把他松开，抓起一边的猴脸面具扣在他脸上，脑后皮筋一绷，他变成了那个猴脸人，露着下半张脸。猴子拉低他，同他接吻。底下屁股肉拍得啪啪作声，猴子却像个调皮的小孩得着一块糖，搂着他亲不够。

都快亲没气了才放开他。他在猴子耳朵上啄了一下，耳听得歌声哀怨凄婉。

后劝郎本身，酒盏落台相认亲

前插金鹅带，一心作笑二心思

出世无兄弟，钢刀落地转兴兴

船头船尾浪修修，水上结交随浪抛

船头船尾浪悠悠，船头插箭是双桨

厅前弓箭纷纷落，不得太平归本乡

他想要泄了。他又感觉他要发泄的不只是这些，有别的什么东西在他的身体里面积了起来，胀着他，要出去。他想叫。不能叫。他干得更加猛，眼看要到，猴子一脚把他蹬开。

他往后跌落在太师椅里。不知道哪里来的一阵委屈，他难过的要命。为什么？他想。他难过死了，又不只是难过。他委屈死了，又不只是委屈。

一具肉体贴上来，软和的嘴唇凑到他唇边，屁股压着他的胯，被插得湿又软的口贴着他的东西，把他往里嘬。

李飞咬住那唇，把住那屁股，往这具肉体里面钻。每一处他都要，每一处他都得着，才能稍微得到些宽慰。

猴脸的面具罩着他，叫他看不清眼前人。一边是爽得要上天，一边是头疼得要裂开，身体里的东西堵着他的喉咙叫他出不了声说不了话。

他只能拼了命地干猴子。

太师椅顿在地上发出响声，他已经分不清怀里的躯体是热是凉，就像他已经分不清萦绕在耳边的歌声是在唱什么。但他知道他抱着的是猴子，圆圆眼睛的猴子，肉嘴唇的猴子，拿了他甜米粄的猴子，妹妹给编了贝壳手链的猴子，像小孩又不像的猴子。他只有猴子了。他只要猴子。

四周空了，只有远处的戏台上还在唱。围楼上不知何时站满了人，一个个，一排排，一圈圈，僵直身体，苍白面孔，居高临下地看着正在情事中的两个人。

歌声还是一个个字地往李飞脑袋里钻。

屋背列列是龙脊，屋角是龙头上角

樟木原来雕得鬼，血水原来滴四边

南楼饮酒醉微微，魁魁泪落湿衫衣

李飞哭了。他其实不知道自己在哭什么。他哀戚又绝望，苦无处诉，只得向着猴子发出去。而猴子全部接着了。他搂着猴子，搂得死紧。猴子每一寸都和他贴在一起。他干得深，他把这具胴体从里到外操遍了，操也操不干。而更多的东西还在涌进他的身体里，仿佛没有尽头。他不知道他该怎么办。他没法放开猴子，把人干得随着他的动作颠动，只能顺着他，只能受着。猴子是送神的祭品。

不。他搂紧了猴子。猴子就是他肉体凡胎的神明。

他爽到了极致，只觉得怀中人哪里都是软的，被他煨熟了，熟透了，哪里都是熨帖着他，哪里都合他心意。他哭得不能自已，眼泪从面具下面淌下来，也被猴子伸着舌尖一一舔走。

他仰高了头去吻猴子。他能看得见站在围楼上的人。他们的眼没有动，口没有动，就像戴着一张张面具。他却听得见他们唱歌。

无物下台空点箸，送神去

白米纷纷发出外，送神去

香炉水碗倒落地，送神去

他怀里的人冰凉，或是滚烫。他要泄了。他又不舍得。他不肯放猴子走，怕猴子不回来。他又知道他和猴子做这事就是为了让猴子走。他难过，哭得停不下来。

猴子搂着他的脖子，出了汗滑腻腻的肌肤全贴在他身上，一下一下亲他，倒像哄小孩了。

他一顶一顶，猴子在他身上一弹一弹，胳膊贴着他一动一动，上面挂着珊瑚贝串成的手链，锵啷锵啷。

他到顶，再也忍不住，放声叫了出来，那声音却是被猴子全吃了进去。他射在猴子屁股里，猴子搂着他，靠着他，挨着他，吻他。

耳听得歌。

送神归去到神屋，不唱了

船头急水打风鼓，不唱了

收拾歌词归莲花，不唱了

三更半夜人相请，不唱了

他在吻中失去意识，溺在这肉体上，陷入了黑暗。

有事依还拣出唱，神归去

 

李飞醒时在破屋中。

外面天光大亮，从屋子的各处破洞漏进来。屋中积满灰尘，除了他睡在地上的那块之外别无痕迹。

空气里弥漫着雨后特有的一股潮湿味道。他穿过天井再穿过围屋，一层，又一层，过了两层即是花头。他站在围屋一端。院中靠近堂屋的地方有一棵树，早已枯死多时，树梢上挂着一盏锈了不知道多少年的灯。

他走过去，树下有一个土坑，里头积了些水，再往深处看，散着四具枯骨。骨殖已经发黄发黑，每一具上都搁着一张面具，看着也是碰一下就会碎成灰。旁边还有同样破旧的道具衣服一类的物事，搁在土里这么些年早就腐化得不成样子了。

枯骨上沾着泥，却是湿润的，新的。他看到手中捏住猴脸面具的那一具枯骨，蹲下身去小心地将枯骨的手连着面具一起抬起来。下面有一张本地人用来包米粄的纸，上头有浸透了的油渍。

他笑了。

 

李飞在广东遍寻无果。本来警察局也没打算要他查出个什么来，不过是洋老爷问起来好有个交代。他这一趟查完了，洋老爷也早把这事忘了。他师父找人给他拍了个电报，催他赶紧回去。

李飞又一路北上，路赶得很急，进到天津城已经是晌午大错。他饭都顾不上吃直奔城北去找他师叔。

他师叔早年间是不得了的英雄汉，老了身子骨也不行了，在城北挂了个金点的幡子替人批卦算命，又说泄露天机多了要遭天谴，出摊也只出上半天。

李飞好不容易趁他师叔收摊之前赶到了，说好久没见了请师叔吃饭。他师叔知道他出了远门，刚回来就找上自己想必是有事，也没怎么推脱，两个人找好了店面坐下就说：有什么事，你说吧。

李飞把自己的经历讲了一遍，只隐去些个细节。他师叔听他讲完，摸了摸下巴，咂了声嘴。

师叔：你知道你听到的那首歌里唱的黄金是什么吗？

李飞没料到他师叔上来先说这个，摇头。

师叔：汉人听了这个歌啊，总以为是什么好东西。不是好东西干嘛收着还传代呢？其实是风俗不同。他们说的黄金，也叫金子，也叫莲花，其实就是骨头。

师叔：是盘王的骨头。信盘王的多，都说盘王当时传下来十二姓，分成了十二家，分别是盘、包、黄、李、邓、周、赵、胡、唐、雷、冯、沈。这十二家世代受汉人排挤，不停地迁徙，能够证明自己盘王后裔身份的就只有手中的盘王遗骨。所以盘王的骨头对他们来说是最贵重的宝贝。

师叔：盘民有向盘王许愿再还愿的传统。想必你看到的那一家人就是在渡海途中向盘王许了愿，但是遗骨不在身边，不能还愿。他们好不容易回到故乡，还愿的仪式又被盗匪搅了，人也全死光了，这个还愿的仪式就一直没有完成。

李飞不明白，这和自己有什么关系？难道自己是这家盘民的后代？可他姓李是因为他师父姓李，和盘民不盘民没关系。他到底是被当成了谁？是替盘民向盘王还愿？还是代替盘王接受了盘民的供奉？

他师叔伸手抄起一筷子羊下水塞进嘴里，一边嚼着一边说：谁知道呢。

李飞陪他师叔吃完这餐饭，付了账，又风尘仆仆赶回警察局。他师父消息灵通，知道他已经回来了还先去找了他师叔，猜着他就是遇到事了，没来得及问，李飞先把放在旁边桌上的报纸拿起来。

李飞的师父大字不识一个，咬着牙把李飞送到私塾去旁听了几年，是故李飞是认识些字的。他看到报纸的日期是今天，上面写的事件却是发生在近一个月前。想来是地方与地方之间消息来往不便的缘故。

报纸头版登着广州城连环灭门惨案告破，下面配有半个版面大的犯人，还配有犯人行凶时戴的面具的图画。

他师父虽然不识字，看图也能猜个大概，当下说了一句：还张飞，我还李逵呢。

又问他：你是不是遇着什么事了？

李飞笑笑：没什么。

他放下报纸，袖口滑出来一串粉色小贝壳串成的链子，发出锵啷一声。


End file.
